A modern Romance
by ShayFox77
Summary: Inuyasha used to use women like tissue paper. But when he meets a mysterious new woman who doesn't work like that, he may change his ways. LimeLemon content.
1. Wine and Women

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and any of the characters. This is the part where I make a joke wishing I did, right? Well even if I do wish that, I'm not gonna say a thing.)  
  
This was the second date Inuyasha was going to take her on, this new woman. Even if their first date was but a random meeting, it was a record in his case. The past few years had been nothing but woman after woman and then some. Business with his brother was a very minimal part of his life. Even his time at work had been chases of the new secretaries he had hired. And he only put them on the staff so he could freely stare at their chests. Something to pass the time, really.  
  
For what was time anymore? Days faded into nights, nights into pretty sunrises with hangovers and another woman sharing his bed. Where would the spiral end? Every night there was another bimbo waiting at the bar ordering ice in her alcohol, or sipping at her cigarette like it was a martini. And as if on cue another one would ask him, "Is any one sitting here?" And he would tell her no. Then he would order her a drink. Then they would sit there and make empty small talk. But soon he had them back at the fancy apartment he had bought not by working hard, but wooing women, just like he would then.  
  
After they bonded in the scarlet sheets, they would pour their hearts out to him, telling their worries and their dreams. They would tell them their entire existences, and once they were done, he felt as if he had just finished off another cheep six-pack, and threw it in the garbage. The next night he saw the women watching him from a distance, but never again approaching him. Then a new six-pack came along and soon he sucked her dry and left her like an empty broken bottle.  
  
It was horrible what he did to these women, he knew. But it was like an addiction, an obsession. Until that night when he first met her at his usual bar.  
  
She didn't ask if the seat was empty, she just sat down. Her hair was long and raven black, and her eyes like melted chocolate. She didn't even look at him before she got a glass of champagne.  
  
"Come here often?" He had asked her.  
  
"No, my first time. Just came to dance." She told him.  
  
"Than what are you doing at an empty bar, sitting next to me?" He had asked. Her only reply was a secret smile. He took her and then and they danced. When she danced, her whole body moved to the music, like she was a part of it. Thought he stood half a foot above her small slender body, he could see every sumptuous curve beneath her dress. It left nothing to the imagination.  
  
That night, they didn't merge in bed. Instead she told him that she had an interview in the morning and couldn't be hung over and exhausted. He liked the way she had phrased that, knowing she used the word exhausted purposely. In his hand he held her number, scrawled on a napkin.  
  
Then he thought, 'I forgot to get her name. . .'  
  
Next Chapter: The second date and the new assistant . . . keep reading. 


	2. Kagome

So here he was, waiting at her doorstep, dressed nicely and holding a single red rose. What was he doing here? He had only done this in his teenager years, when he could sweep girls off their feet with just a cute grin. But he knew she was a whole new story. This girl Kagome (so she told him on the phone when he called her) had depth. She wasn't a glass or a six pack. She was the most expensive stuff you could get. Even in reality, her place wasn't an apartment, it was a condo.  
  
Then she opened the door, and stepped out. This wasn't even the expensive wine any more, this was the diamond rings on the Hollywood stars.  
  
She practically glowed. Her hair cascaded down her back in light shining curls, that also rimed her face. Her lips were red as blood and her eyes where kohl lined. But her body was that of some Greek Goddess. A silver dress hung over her like a second skin, low in the back and front. It went all the way to the ground and tipped up in the front so you could see her silver sparkling pumps.  
  
Needless to say, he was glad he had worn his best suit.  
  
He was taking her to a fancy dance club downtown where he could get to know her over a waltz and seafood.  
  
The waiter gave them the best seat in the house (probably due to her appearance) and she ordered their drinks.  
  
"What kind of things do you like to do in your off time?" She asked him in that silky voice. His real answer might have been getting hung over and having vacant women share his bed. But he told her other things that he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"Read, paint, take long walks." He said.  
  
"I love long walks, especially under moon light. Have you ever been to Crystal Green Park?" She asked.  
  
"No, but my guess is that it has to do something with flowerbeds and emeralds?" He told her. She nodded. "Maybe we'll go together some time?" He asked. She nodded again.  
  
He could already tell this woman knew what she wanted. She was craft-fully swaying the conversation where she wanted it to go. If she wanted to go to the park with him for a while, she would bring it up and talk about it until he asked her.  
  
"Do you want to dance while we're waiting?" He asked. The music was always slow, and they were the only ones dancing. It was obvious to him that she did little slow dancing.  
  
"You have warm hands Inuyasha. And pretty eyes." She told him. Those were all things he had heard before. He wanted to make a comment to her, but not some thin meaningless word. "You Kagome, are the sweetest girl I have met in a long time." Inuyasha told her in total sincerity. She smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Don't you wonder if I taste that way too?" She murmured.  
  
"You're such a tease." He whispered back, knowing the comment wasn't an offer. She lifted her head back in soft laughter as he leaned her down in the dance.  
  
"This food is great." She told him after they sat down. "And I don't even know what the hell it is." She said laughing. He laughed to, taking another sip out of the elegant glass.  
  
By the end of the eating and the dancing and the laughing and the teasing, he wasn't looking forward to taking her home. He knew he would leave that night with just a sample of her taste, not the whole woman.  
  
But there they were back at her doorstep. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss. Her lips felt like light clouds upon his. But when he went to hold her, she stepped away.  
  
"See you tomorrow Inuyasha." She said. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
The alarm rang and bounced around in Inuyasha's head. He jumped up and looked around at his empty bed. This was the first time it had been that way in years.  
  
That day at the office was the monthly meeting in the board room. It was dull, boring, and all the rest. But he dressed in his best, and made it there on-time.  
  
Outside the office he was called over by a familiar voice. "Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called from behind. He stopped and waited until he had caught up.  
  
"Did you see the new assistant your brother hired? Boy, she looks like a great piece of ass. Cute too." He said. Inuyasha didn't even care about the new girl, his mind was on Kagome. "I can't wait to get a hold on her." Miroku was saying in his usual babble.  
  
"Inuyasha, there she is, next to Sesshoumaru." He whispered as soon as they entered the board room.  
  
There sitting next to his brother was Kagome in a dress suit with her hair pinned up and chic glasses. When he entered she put down her papers and gave him an amused glance over the thin frames. 


	3. Seductress

I know this one is short but I hope you like it anyway. This may be the only chapter I may suggest for mature viewers only. I think it's still PG- 13.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, or similar characters. These belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Kagome when Sesshoumaru began the meeting. Sesshoumaru was busy talking about profits, and Inuyasha could see Kagome handing him charts and commenting on his speech.  
  
The meeting seemed to take an eternity, but it was finally over, and every one stood up. Kagome gathered her papers and grinned at him. When the rest of the meeting's participants had filed out with their folders, Kagome planted a smooth kiss of Sesshoumaru's cheek and walked out. Sesshoumaru fallowed suit.  
  
"What the fuck?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. 'Is she dating my brother!? I saw that kiss, I'm sure I did. Is she jesting with me?' Inuyasha thought. He scowled and turned to the door. But instead of seeing the exit, he saw Kagome leaning against the closed door. Just the way she leaned against the side made him think things.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said, almost as a question. But Inuyasha didn't use any tact when he blurted out,  
  
"Are you seeing Sesshoumaru?" He half yelled. She grinned seductively. Instead of answering the question, she walked toward him, one foot in front of the other. Inuyasha had been to strip clubs and bars, but even when the girls were fully undressed, none could walk the way Kagome did.  
  
"Does that bother you, Inuyasha?" She asked, the words slipping over her full red lips.  
  
"Well, yea. I suppose it does." He said, trying not to react when she stood half a foot from him. She smiled again. She opened her mouth as if to say something, and then her tongue slipped over her already wet lips. Inuyasha felt himself becoming aroused. She leaned to the side of his face, and licked him. Inuyasha felt his breath coming faster, and her hands slipped over his pants. She grabbed him and leaned over, showing off her breasts. Inuyasha let out an involuntary moan, and she licked him again.  
  
A sharp beeping came to their ears and the hand she had placed at his crotch was released. She looked at her watch.  
  
"See you later Inuyasha." She said, releasing him. As fast as she had appeared, she stepped out.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. He looked down at his pants.  
  
"Shit." He cursed.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha threw his suitcase at the couch and proceeded to the kitchen. All that reordering and new contract research had made him crave Mexican food. He opened the fridge and discovered several burritos. Inuyasha knew he'd have some kind of greasy food in there; after all, he had been drunk quite often. Sometimes so much that he woke up in places he didn't remember falling asleep at. And the Mexican food soaked up the extra alcohol like a sponge.  
  
After devouring two, he sat next to the phone. Lying next to the phone, was the napkin with Kagome's number on it. He picked it up. Every time he thought of her, it was like he began to crave her as well. 'What does she taste like? I can't believe she did that. Any one could have walked right in, especially Sesshoumaru. And is she really dating him? That's twisted.' He thought, remembering her tongue against the side of his face.  
  
'Clever girl too. She didn't kiss me because her lipstick would come off and there would be marks on me. Sesshoumaru notices little things like that. What am I thinking!? I can't see her if she's seeing my brother! I have to call her and ask. I want to hear her voice too. I have to call her.' Inuyasha thought. He reached to get the phone and it rang. He knew who it was when he picked it up.  
  
"Inuyasha. What are you doing tonight?" Kagome asked, not waiting for a reply from him. "We could go to a movie. Or if you're not up for it, we could go to a nice underground place I know of." She said. 'How dare she simply assume I'd be available to go with her? But she knows I'd cancel anything else.' He thought.  
  
"I'm not much for movies." He replied.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at nine." She said. Before he could respond, the phone buzzed. She hung up. Inuyasha realized he completely forgot to mention Sesshoumaru. And he had work to do that night. 'I'll do it later.' He thought.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Kagome showed up at his doorstep in a slinky black sequin dress. Her long legs had high leather boots casing them, and her lips were painted a black red. Her hair was let loose in curls around her neck. She smelled divine. He stepped out as well groomed as she and fallowed her silently to a black Lexus. She opened the door for him and went around to the driver's side. When she slipped in he caught their reflections. They looked like vampyres.  
  
Kagome hesitated a moment before starting the car.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes, Inuyasha." She said. This might have been the first shy thing she had said to him.  
  
"You look beautiful Kagome." He told her. She smiled devilishly and turned the keys.  
  
It turned out that the dance club was only about ten miles away. When Kagome parked in a full parking lot, he looked around. No lights shone on street corners and the shadow seemed threatening. She pulled him into a dark alley way and they stepped inside the door.  
  
Pounding metal music blasted away and a wave of heat hit him strait in the face. Kagome didn't even stop when they passed the bouncers. She just gave them a wave and led him into the dance floor. Strobe lights flickered on bodies swaying to the heavy rock, and to the strippers dancing in the cages above. Standing next to a gothic looking door stood a dominatrix with a whip that watched them pass. He didn't have the time to ask Kagome anything when she pulled them into a crowd. She began to dance. It was wild and fluid and seductive all at one. He danced with her, holding her waist, her breasts, and her butt. When he glanced around him he could see other dancers in various states of nudity. On a second look a corner to his right look like a mass of body parts with clothes scattered on the ground.  
  
He looked back to Kagome who hardly noticed his nervous glances. Instead, she slipped out a pill from her sleek purse and guided it towards his mouth. He took it and swallowed, seeing her do the same.  
  
The night seemed to rage on, a swirl of lights and colors and heat.  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
"Holy shit." Inuyasha moaned, cradling his head. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, which was his. He was curled up in his sheets and his temples were throbbing. 


	4. Sesshoumaru's woman

* * * *  
* * *  
  
"Holy shit." Inuyasha moaned, cradling his head. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, which was his. He was curled up in his sheets and his temples were throbbing.  
  
Inuyasha had decided to take work off that day, because his head still ached. He retraced the previous night's events. 'First, Kagome picked me up and we went to the club. . . Then she danced and I'm pretty sure that was ecstasy. . .' He thought. Rubbing his head again, flashes of things came back to him. He sat up from the leather chair, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Did I . . . sleep with Kagome?" He said aloud. He shook his head again, he couldn't be sure. He remembered kissing her, and slipping off her dress in his apartment . . . but that was all. He stood up and took a second glance around the room, as if expecting a note to be lying on the bed. But there was none. Instead, his eyes flicked toward the ceiling. Hanging off his fan, was a tiny black thong. Inuyasha smacked himself on the forehead. 'The first time I sleep with her and I can't even remember her body!' He screamed at himself.  
  
The phone began to ring. Inuyasha didn't move. Ring Ring. The phone went off again. He picked it up off of the hook, and slowly placed it to his ear.  
  
"Inuyasha?" The voice on the other asked. Inuyasha was half relieved and half scared. It was only Miroku.  
  
"Hey." He replied groggily.  
  
"Why'd you call in sick? Did plans run late last night?" He asked, a perverted tone seeping into his voice.  
  
"I think." He said. Miroku laughed.  
  
"What, do you mean you're not sure? I've been with many different women, but I've always been sure. . ." He said, slightly mocking. Inuyasha growled under his breath.  
  
"I can't remember." He told his co-worker.  
  
"Then who do you think it was with? Was she fine? Does she have a friend?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It was- a girl I met in the bar. Yea, just a random bimbo." He replied. Miroku laughed. Inuyasha wasn't sure why he was ashamed about it, but he was afraid to tell Miroku. Miroku was loyal to a fault and would never tell Sesshoumaru, but still. He felt guilty . . . even perverted. This was not a feeling he had often.  
  
"You know, I'll call you later, okay? And try not to mess with my files again." Inuyasha warned him. Miroku knew his tone and replied,  
  
"Yeah, fine. But before you go, I forgot to remind you. The company picnic has been rescheduled. We just decided today, because there's some big meeting going on next month. But the only day we could book the park again was for this weekend. Everybody here his scrambling around trying to reserve the events on Saturday. Thus, I cannot guarantee the safety of your files." He said. Inuyasha grunted and hung the phone on the hook with out a goodbye.  
  
The company picnic next weekend would mean seeing Kagome again. Half of him was screaming to see her again, and the other half was scared too. Not so much scared as just plain nervous. After all of their time together he hardly knew anything about her. Inuyasha had to struggle to remember her last name. At least all of the other women had at least told him that. Inuyasha punched the wall out of pure anger.  
  
"Damn!" He yelled, shaking his bruised hand.  
  
*** **** ****  
****  
  
'Friday in the office. . .' Inuyasha thought, looking around. He growled, seeing his metal filing cabinet messy. He ignored it and went to his desk to boot up the computer. But when he sat down and set his briefcase as his side, it was already on. And a big blinking sign read: You Have Urgent Mail. Inuyasha gulped involuntarily and clicked the folder holding his messages. Three new mails, one urgent mail. He double clicked the red flashing icon, and the message flicked up on his computer.  
  
Attachment 1: 56 MB  
Attachment 2: 67 MB  
Attachment 3: 42 MB  
  
Inuyasha stared at the attachment links and clicked the first one. Pictures. Inuyasha's jaw fell. Pictures Kagome and Sesshoumaru. What was she pulling?  
  
Inuyasha opened all of the pictures and found them to consist of activities Sesshoumaru and Kagome had done. He couldn't understand why she would send them. To make him jealous?  
  
Just then, the door knob on his office door turned and swung open. Inuyasha closed all of the pictures, until there was nothing left but the email. Sesshoumaru stepped in, and Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Good morning brother. Where you sick yesterday?" He asked regally.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha replied simply.  
  
"I suspect it was a hangover, correct? Or maybe you decided to take a nap with another one of your sluts?" He asked. Inuyasha gave him a scowl.  
  
"I had a headache. Though I suspect you were late a week ago due to your responsibilities?" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and went back to the door.  
  
"Why don't you finish some of your paperwork? By the way, there's a lot to do." Sesshoumaru commented before he slammed the door. He made a very rude gesture at Sesshoumaru's back. Then he went back to the computer. The urgent mail message was blinking again. He opened the mail.  
  
It read: My place tonight. Eight pm.  
  
"How dare she just presume I'm free tonight!? God dammit!" Inuyasha yelled. He thanked God for soundproof walls, and read the other mail. It was just crap about some small details. For a co-president, he sure didn't have much to do. Then he turned to look at his file cabinets.  
  
*** *** ***  
***  
  
Miroku had met him in the cafeteria that day for lunch. He pushed away his food, unable to eat anything else.  
  
"Hey, what's been going on with you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "Let me guess. . . girl problems?" He asked. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"So there is a girl! What, haven't gotten her back to your house yet?" He asked. Inuyasha was getting ticked. "Or did you get rejected?" He asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Then what? Who is the chick, tell me." Miroku said.  
  
"Higurashi." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku's jaw dropped, and he started to laugh.  
  
"Not Kagome. Tell me it's not Kagome!" He said, still laughing insanely.  
  
"Yea, it is." Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.  
  
"Inuyasha, sometimes you do stupid things, but most of the time, choosing a girl isn't one of them. But this time you've stepped over the line. Kagome may be a vixen, and probably a tiger in bed, but still, she's with Sesshoumaru, man!" He whispered. Inuyasha grunted again.  
  
"It's not like he can do anything to me." Inuyasha told him, thinking of how his father had put it in his will. Miroku seemed to ponder on this.  
  
"It's still a dangerous move, Inuyasha." Miroku stated. Inuyasha nodded again and stood up.  
  
*** *** *** 


End file.
